pathfinderfandomcom-20200223-history
Descent into Midnight
Descent into Midnight, an adventure by Brian Cortijo with support articles by Wolfgang Baur, James Jacobs, Jason Nelson, and F. Wesley Schneider, a set piece adventure by Liz Courts, and fiction by James L. Sutter, is the sixth and final chapter of the Second Darkness adventure path and was released in January 2009. Contents In addition to concluding Second Darkness, this volume of Pathfinder Adventure Path features an exploration of the demonic pantheon of the drow, a gazetteer of the deadly Land of Black Blood, a Set Piece adventure set in the deepest reaches of the underground world, new monsters to fill your campaign with darkness, and the final entry in Eando Kline's Pathfinder's Journal. Foreword: "Coup de Grace" by James Jacobs (4) : Editor-in-Chief James Jacobs discusses how designer Brian Cortijo saved the day, the prospect of designing new demon lords, his new office games, and the upcoming Legacy of Fire adventure path. 1. "Descent into Midnight" by Brian Cortijo (6) : The heroes travel into a forgotten world hidden deep underground—the Land of Black Blood. There, they must contend with the region's monstrous guardians and defeat the drow who would use ancient magic to call down a star from the sky to destroy their enemies on the world above. 2. "The Land of Black Blood" by Wolfgang Baur (48) : Far beneath the surface lies the Land of Black Blood, a world within the world teeming with strange creatures, festering pools, and unnatural jungles. Discover a strange new Darklands wilderness from which few return. 3. "Demon Lords of Golarion" by James Jacobs (54) : Gaze into the foulest pits of the multiverse and behold the lords that peer back! From the most fundamentally profane bowels of reality rule the demon lords of the Abyss, fiends of god-like might with plots and powers beyond the comprehension of mortals. Learn of these Abyssal warlords, their perverse cults, and the foul powers they offer to those insane enough to seek their unholy favor. 4. "Infestation" by Liz Courts (64) : Face the wrath of the bat-god Camazotz and his evil subterranean cult in the final Set Piece of the Second Darkness Adventure Path. 5. "End of the Road" (Pathfinder's Journal) by James L. Sutter (72) : In Absalom, the City at the Center of the World, Eando Kline must defend his discoveries before the mysterious leaders of the Pathfinder Society, the Decemvirate. As Eando's last appearance in the Pathfinder's Journal, this issue also includes a full "rogue's gallery" profile and statblock for the famous pathfinder. 6. "Bestiary" by James Jacobs, Jason Nelson, and F. Wesley Schneider (80) :*black-blooded :*charda :*shaitan :*xacarba Adventure overview Descent into Midnight Deep below the earth, the drow ready the final stage of their apocalyptic plot! In the savage underground realm known as the Land of Black Blood, devastating magics forgotten for millennia again take shape. Do the PCs dare to return to the Darklands and brave a hidden world feared even by the dark elves? And can they prevent the arcane armageddon prepared by Allevrah, drow prophet, worshiper of the demon Abraxus, and would-be usher of the end of everything? Infestation Descent into Midnight Descent into Midnight Descent into Midnight Descent into Midnight Descent into Midnight Descent into Midnight Descent into Midnight Descent into Midnight Descent into Midnight Descent into Midnight Category:14th level adventures Category:D&D 3.5 sourcebooks